


Home

by arewedancers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Home, It all goes to shit, M/M, Mentions of coming out but nothing serious, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewedancers/pseuds/arewedancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is Dan's home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. I had this idea very late at night. It may be cute and sad but it also might be dumb. Just like everything in my life.

Once they were officially together, and once, much later, once they had finally made the decision to come out publicly, he posted a grainy picture on Instagram. It was the two of them together, a picture somebody had taken where neither of them knew. It was at a party, the room was dark. He could practically hear the voices of all their friends when he looked at it, though he couldn’t’ remember what they were celebrating. He thought maybe it had to do with Zoella, but maybe not. They were close together, he was practically resting his head on the older of the two’s shoulder. He captioned it, quite simply, “He’s my home” before posting it like the sappy fuck he is. 

They went to Disneyworld for vacation a few weeks after the picture. The phans had gone wild when they saw it. Phil had laughed at how corny it was, be secretly thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said about him. 

It was near Christmas, and both were startled by how warm it was. They were barely wearing anything that could be constituted as winter clothing. Phil immediately decided to take a picture in front of the largest Christmas tree he could find. Dan, being considerate, took it for him.   
The tree was a monster. It was all dressed up in Mickey heads and garland. Phil looked two feet tall in comparison. The picture turned out as goofy as the dog. He looked at the picture he’d taken and felt the warmth of fondness creep from his chest to his fingertips. He wouldn’t ever get tired of that feeling, he thought, as he watched Phil bound over like an over-excitable child. 

Absentmindedly they linked hands as Dan pulled up a new Instagram post. Choosing the newest picture, Phil would be mad, that was suppose to be his to post but they could just take another, Dan wrote “Miles from the flat but I’m still home. Love you.” He threw in a couple airplane emojis for good measure before he was dragged down the colorful main street of Magic Kingdom.   
They spent the week riding ride, eating candy until they were sick, and being in love as obnoxious as that sounds. Phil even jokingly mentioned having a Disney wedding. It would only cost their entire savings to pull off. 

“Really Dan?” Phil had grumbled when he had finally seen the picture. “That was supposed to be mine!” But he kissed Dan anyway. Dan felt like he was in a dream. 

From then on it was a series of pictures with captions that were tooth-achingly sweet that chronicled their relationship on Dan’s instagram. Their friends teased him for it, but secretly they all wished someone would do the same for them. 

“It’s like a movie.” They would whine, watching as the two interacted with each other. “They were literally made for each other.” 

Their phans were supportive, minus the occasional few. Most negative comments were pushed down far before either of them saw it, and even the few that showed up seemed to hardly effect them in their bubble they had created. It was like the outside world was far away, like a TV. Program they watched. It couldn’t hurt them, and it didn’t, and so they kept on posting pictures and loving each other. 

It was, of course, this belief that they were invincible that ultimately destroyed them. Dan should have loved it; it was a perfect sort of irony. They learned, after years of being with each other, that the outside world could hurt them after all. The outside world came in the form of another person. Maybe not even specifically one. No one cheated on the other, that wasn’t it at all they just started to notice other people. The outside world started to leak in, a little at a time. 

It came first when they argued, something normal that turned sour when Phil left the flat for the night. Dan stayed awake wondering when he would come back, wandering uselessly through rooms that felt cold. He slept on the couch, by some miracle. He woke up to pancakes and apologies but something had changed. 

It happened again when one would pass up opportunities to go out with the other. Day trips with what was once just the two of them became trips with friends. Dan went to Germany while Phil went to Italy as the trips became further away. Days turned into weeks without the other. They would come back and kiss like they missed each other, and for the most part, Dan did. Phil was still his home. 

It happened when another year passed and they still hadn’t talked seriously about marriage. They’ve spent seven years together, and neither seemed comfortable taking it any further than it was. Even the jokes had stopped, but maybe that’s because they stopped going places where they could joke about it. Dan missed it, but he didn’t try to start it again. He didn’t have the energy anymore. 

And finally, it happened when Phil sat Dan down and told him it wasn’t working anymore. No, it wasn’t him. There was nothing wrong with him. Promise. Phil was just bored. Seven years and nothing had changed. That should have been a good thing, but instead it was a boring thing, and Phil thought maybe they should try something new. By something he meant someone. Dan felt broken. Dan felt boring. Dan felt scared. Phil left the flat, it was only fair, since he had broken Dan, that he would be the one to leave. 

When the door closed shut for the last time, Dan opened up instagram. He posted a photo, an old one. He was standing on a bridge, black shirt and black jeans. His back was to the camera. At the time he had thought it was cool but now it just looked sad. Quietly he typed one final word. “Homeless.” 

This is what it’s like to be alone. He wished he never had to know.


End file.
